Operations, administration, and management (OAM) is a toolset available for MPLS (multiprotocol label switching), IP (Internet protocol), and Ethernet networks. Some example OAM tools and protocols include ICMP (Internet control message protocol), LSP (label switched path) ping and traceroute, BFD (bidirectional forwarding detection), VCCV (virtual circuit connection verification), IPPM (IP performance metrics), MPLS OAM, and Ethernet OAM. These OAM tools and protocols can be extremely powerful, as they provide various fault detection, fault verification, and performance monitoring capabilities in MPLS, IP, and Ethernet networks, at various layers of the networking stack.
Overlay networks are extremely extensible and increasingly popular networks based on a new layer 2 overlay scheme over a layer 3 network. Overlay networks, such as virtual extensible LAN (VXLAN), support a flexible, large-scale multitenant environment over a shared common physical infrastructure.